


Tame (Finnish) Racing Driver

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stig!Kimi, top gear au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Set in 2011. Kimi Raikkonen has replaced Ben Collins as the Stig. He is determined to keep this fact a secret but Sebastian Vettel's appearance on the show threatens to reveal that secret.





	Tame (Finnish) Racing Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a mad idea I thought of when I saw this post: https://jabbubabbu.tumblr.com/post/161659128029/godbastian-jabbubabbu-i-think-the-stig-in#notes
> 
> So I started to brainstorm this idea and re-watched Seb's episode of Top Gear last night as well XD 
> 
> So this is set in 2011 so Kimi would be rallying and Seb has his first title. :)

Kimi sighs and pulls into a little parking space around the back of the hanger and gets out of the car.

He adjusts the white racing suit and walks quickly over to the little side door that only four other people know about.

He walks into the hanger, making sure no one can see him, and then walks up to Richard, Jeremy and James sat on the chairs reading their scripts.

Richard looks up as he approaches and smiles. “Hey, ready to meet your star?”

Kimi nods, sitting on the table. “Who have you got for me this week?”

Jeremy smiles. “Oh we’ve got a friend of yours.”

“A friend?” Kimi asks cautiously. “Who?”

“Sebastian Vettel.” Jeremy answers with a grin.

Kimi lets out a breath.

* * *

When the previous Stig, Ben Collins, had decided to reveal himself to the world, the Top Gear team had immediately decided to find themselves a new Stig.

Kimi initially didn’t want the role, it would be too much work to film for Top Gear and drive a rally car, but somehow Andy Wilman had pulled some strings to get him on board and now Kimi was the new Stig.

It was still early days for him, he hadn’t even set his own lap time at the track yet, but he was settling into the role and found himself enjoying it.

Of course, the role came with some secrecy. Only Richard, James, Jeremy and Andy knew he was the Stig. Kimi couldn’t even tell his friends so strict was the secrecy.

The Stig had to remain a secret, but Kimi was suddenly doubtful.

Sebastian knew him. Would he figure it out?

* * *

Kimi sighs and looks at Jeremy. “When is he arriving?”

“About eleven-ish.” Jeremy replies.

“Right..so I’ve got an hour. Good.” Kimi nods.

“For what?” James frowns.

“To get ready.” Kimi replies, standing up and retrieving the white helmet from his bag. 

He takes a deep breath and puts it on, determined not to give Sebastian any suspicions.

* * *

Sebastian arrives an hour later, grinning and looking around the studio with Richard.

“It’s not much.” Richard shrugs with a smile. “Your Red Bull Motorhome must be grander, but it does us just fine.”

“I like it.” Sebastian smiles, gazing at the cars all around them. “Do you mind?”

“No, be my guest.” Richard waves his hand to indicate the cars and Sebastian smiles, immediately going over to have a look at them.

Kimi watches from the corner of the room, before walking out of the hanger and to the track.

Sebastian looks up at the movement and grins, turning to Richard. “Was that the Stig?”

“It was indeed.” Richard nods. “You’ll meet him in a bit.”

“Who is he?” Sebastian asks, curious.

“You think I’d tell you that?” Richard chuckles. “It’s top secret.”

“You can trust me.” Sebastian nudges him. “Come on.”

“I’d have to kill you.” Richard replies, trying to look serious.

Sebastian laughs. “I’m going to find out.”

“No you’re not.” Richard shakes his head.

“Watch me.” Sebastian winks at him and then goes back to the cars.

Richard chuckles at him, moving over to his colleagues.

"So what do you think?" Richard asks, looking at Jeremy. 

"Of Vet-tell?" Jeremy asks. "He seems curious." 

"He does." James nods. "I hope Kimi can keep him off the scent."

"I don't know." Richard frowns. "I have a feeling Sebastian is onto him....."

* * *

Andy walks with Sebastian down to the test track, explaining how the lap would be done. 

“Now, the Stig will talk to you, but only to show you how to get round the track. You will also have a couple of practice laps before we time you officially.”

“Richard said you’d kill me if I found out who the Stig was?” Sebastian asks with a grin.

“We will. Slowly.” Andy promises, amused.

Sebastian shakes his head, smiling when he sees the Stig standing by the car with the camera crew. 

“Here’s our Tame Racing Driver!” Andy says with a smile as Sebastian holds his hand out.

The Stig chooses to ignore the hand and just stands there.

“Right…well uh..pleased to meet you?” Sebastian says, looking unsure.

“Ah he doesn’t shake hands.” Andy nods.

“Oh…” Sebastian removes his hand, feeling awkward.

“Okay, so we’ll take some shots of the two of you by the car and then we’ll get started.” Andy claps his hands together.

Sebastian nods, looking at the Stig curiously.

* * *

Kimi takes a deep breath and climbs into the driver’s seat.

Sebastian gets into the passenger side eagerly. “So where do we start?”

Kimi says nothing as he switches the car on and it comes to life. He holds onto the steering wheel, wondering how he was going to do this.

“Uh..are we going?” Sebastian’s voice brings Kimi back from his thoughts.

Kimi nods, setting off up the track.

Sebastian watches him for a second, then looks at the track. “So come on, what’s first?”

Kimi clears his throat. “So first corner, approach like this.” He demonstrates, trying to disguise his voice with a strange French accent.

Sebastian nods, his eyes watching Kimi’s movements.

“The straight, go fast, brake late.” Kimi is speaking so quietly Sebastian has to strain to hear him and Kimi brakes and smoothly goes round the turn.

Sebastian watches his movements and the lines he makes, noting that something seemed familiar about it.

“How do I approach hammerhead?” Sebastian asks.

Kimi turns to look at him. “Just watch.” He demonstrates and then exits, taking two wheels off of the track and onto the grass.

Sebastian smiles to himself, nodding.

Kimi completes the lap and flies around Gambon to finish.

As they come to a stop, Sebastian smiles. “You remind me of someone.”

Kimi freezes, trying to look calm. “Let me guess, Michael Schumacher?”

“No.” Sebastian chuckles. “His lines are completely different. I’m thinking you’re from another sport…possibly rallying?”

“You can keep guessing.” Kimi replies bluntly, unclipping his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

* * *

Later on, Kimi watches from the back of the studio as Sebastian gets interviewed by Jeremy.

He smiles to himself as Sebastian teases Jeremy, looking like he was having fun.

Afterwards, Sebastian shakes Jeremy’s hand and jumps down from the stage, grinning happily. He had just topped the leaderboard.

As Sebastian passes him, Kimi notices him glancing his way and he looks over his shoulder before he approaches.

“So…” Sebastian smirks. “Jeremy told me you haven’t been on track yet. Could you beat my time?”

Kimi says nothing, just standing there.

“It’s not hard to figure out who you are, you know. ” Sebastian smiles softly. “You may have not raced F1 for a while, but I know your racing lines anywhere.”

Kimi goes to move away but Sebastian grabs his arm, moving them further into the back of the studio.

“Your accent is also awful by the way. I haven’t known you all these years not to know your voice.” Sebastian continues.

Kimi continues to be silent.

Sebastian shakes his head, moving away. “See you around, Kimi.”

And with that he moves through the crowd and stands next to Richard to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

As the audience begins to leave, Sebastian stays.

“You can go home, you know.” James says pointedly as he sits with Jeremy and Richard.

“Ah but I’m waiting for someone.” Sebastian looks at the three presenters. “I’m not stupid.”

Jeremy looks at him. “You know, don’t you?”

Sebastian nods.

“What did I say about killing you?” Richard asks, looking at Sebastian.

“It wasn’t hard to guess. His accent was awful.” Sebastian shrugs.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Jeremy warns. “It’s secret. He won’t thank you for outing him.”

“I’m not going to out him.” Sebastian replies, sitting down on the table. He glances at James and Richard. “I’m going to wait for him.”

James, Richard and Jeremy give each other looks. 

Sebastian folds his arms, looking very determined.

* * *

A half hour later Kimi walks up to the three presenters sans helmet. “Right, I’m done for the day I- Sebastian?” Kimi pauses, seeing Sebastian sitting here.

Sebastian gives him a triumphant smile. “I knew it was you!”

Kimi shakes his head, looking pale. “No.” he looks at Jeremy.

“He knew it was you.” Jeremy says in answer.

“Am I fired?” Kimi asks in a small voice.

“No.” Andy appears with some forms. “So long as Sebastian agrees to these confidentiality forms you can keep your job.”

Kimi looks at Sebastian. “You’re going to sign them, right?”

Sebastian wordlessly takes the papers and signs them, handing them back to a relieved Andy.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Andy nods. “Kimi, it’s okay. Just make sure you’re here next week.”

Kimi nods. “Thank you.” He looks at Sebastian.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Jeremy says, handing Kimi the keys. “You’re locking up.”

Kimi nods, taking the keys from him.

“Night!” James says cheerfully as he follows Jeremy, Richard and Andy out of the hanger.

Leaving Kimi and Sebastian alone.

Kimi says nothing but takes Jeremy’s chair with a sigh.

Sebastian moves over to sit on the other chair, looking at Kimi.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian sighs. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Hmmm.” Kimi replies. “It’s done now.”

“Didn’t know you could have lost your job.” Sebastian says.

“Yeah well, curiosity killed the cat.” Kimi says, not amused.

“How long have you been the Stig?” Sebastian asks, aware that Kimi is mad at him.

“Since I left F1.” Kimi answers.

“I’ve missed you.” Sebastian says softly, looking down at his jeans.

Kimi sighs. “You saw me rallying last week.”

“That was last week.” Sebastian says. “I’ve missed spending proper time with you. I miss you in the paddock.”

“I’m not coming back if you think that.” Kimi huffs, settling into the seat.

Sebastian nods. “I know.”

“Look. I didn’t want this to be found out.” Kimi tells Sebastian. “Especially not so early on.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says again. “I really am. But I knew it was you. I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re lucky.” Kimi sighs. “I forgive you.”

Sebastian smiles softly. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Kimi nods, smiling back at him. “And maybe I’ve missed you too.”

Sebastian grins, patting the seat next to him.

Kimi rolls his eyes but gets up and sits next to him.

Sebastian pulls him into a hug, which Kimi returns.

Sebastian pulls out of the hug, looking happy. “Want to grab something to eat?”

“Yeah.” Kimi nods smiling softly. “I just need to change first.” He gestures to the racing suit.

Sebastian chuckles. “Can’t have anyone thinking I’m taking the Stig out for a date.”

Kimi pauses. “A date?” He asks quietly.

Sebastian’s face falls. “Uh yeah?” He suddenly doesn’t look confident.

Kimi doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, then he leans forward and kisses Sebastian softly.

Sebastian kisses him back, smiling when they pull apart.

Kimi grins at him happily. “Come on.” He holds out his hand.

Sebastian takes the offered hand with a smile.

Kimi gets up out of the seat and leads Sebastian to the door at the back, handing him his helmet.

Sebastian grins and takes it, before moving with him through the door and to Kimi’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
